


From the Mouths of Babes

by animorph516



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorph516/pseuds/animorph516
Summary: Innocent questions and devilish answers."Mommy, is Daddy going to Hell?"





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Post S1, ignoring S2 so far. We'll see if I can write an actual story or not.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to Hell?" Those words have been weighing on Detective Decker's heart for 3 days, and she doesn't dare let Lucifer know. She's passed it off as a headache. The best sort of lie: the truth. Dan wasn't exactly around to reassure his little girl, and it seemed that the most responsible man in her life was currently one Lucifer Morningstar, lunatic and partner-in-crime-fighting. How she got herself into this mess she still has no idea, but at least he seemed unharmed after being shot. And possibly dying. Nope, he did not die and he is not the Devil. She is never going down that road.  
  
Her phone rang, distracting the Detective from the malaise that had settled over her like an oppressive summer heat.

Similar phone calls were always a hallmark of a new case, some poor soul who found themselves on the wrong end of a confrontation or simply in the wrong place with the wrong people. These calls were pervasive; they came at the grocery store, the daycare, home alone in bed, and anywhere else Chloe found herself. It niggled in the back of her mind, a constant tension that she couldn't be allowed to lose herself in her favorite song while on a road trip or read a trashy romance novel and just ignore the world for 5 minutes. 

 

This call was different. Caller ID read **[BLOCKED]** , a not unheard of phenomena but rare enough to warrant suspicion.  "Decker." The voice of an angel answered. Literally an an angel, not that she would ever believe that nonsense. Though quite how Amenadiel and "Luci" came to be brothers was beyond her. "Detective. I've been looking for Lucifer, do you know where he is? He hasn't answered my summons for almost 3 days now, and Mazikeen isn't talking to me." Trouble with your lady is always bad, no matter what species. "Sorry Amenadiel, I haven't talked to him since the incident with Malcom. We... I decided I needed some space after dealing with everything. Have you tried Dr. Martin?"   
  
"Actually, she's not currently speaking to me either."  
  
"OoooKay. Well, if I do see him I will let him know you're looking. It could be a while." When she saw him, not if. She'd planned to take Trixie to the zoo during her mandatory 7 days of leave. Post-shooting investigation would decide her future on the force from there, but so far it sounded like she'd be in the clear. At that point, she would be in the field again, with Lucifer again, but she could sense something had changed him fundamentally.

 

* * *

 

Friday night and nowhere to go. A freshly tailored Armani and no enthusiastic sinners to admire the dashing figure he cut. The Devil was bored out of his eternal mind. Not even the piano, surely the most divine instrument, could provide solace. It was harder than one would think to find another black 1962 C1. Once he did, it'd be no problem to get hold of it, but he'd been rather fond of the original. Once he'd decided to acquire a human vehicle, the question had been which one. Classy but not overly ornate; it was required to accompany and enhance his charm, not overshadow him. As he had some to the US of A, he'd decided to stick with a classic All-American option, and a few words in the right ears soon had the car removed from the Barrett-Jackson listings and in his admiring hands. It oozed elegance and sin, perfect for the being driving it.

A sip of Lagavulin 30. 

Lucifer Morningstar: problem solver, crime solver, Punisher. Bloody comic rag stealing his line. What he had been avoiding for the last 57 hours was a conversation he truly needed to have, but he found himself facing an insurmountable wall. And then Amenadiel of course; dear brother had wanted to chat for some reason or other. Surely he hadn't already Mum. Anyway, the Detective. His favorite conundrum. When he considered their relationship he found in the forefront of his mind a most peculiar sensation, one that he was growing more accustomed to.   
  
He still hadn't quite puzzled out the nature of Chloe's effect on his invulnerability. The radius would require some discreet testing and he didn't think she would blindly agree to Maze poking and prodding either of them. He'd come to the conclusion that no matter what she was or how it worked, he was currently unwilling to abandon their budding... whatever it was. Attempts at getting her into bed had become rote amusement. She was clever, for a human, though he'd known many more in Hell. Clearly the mother was nothing special; perhaps the father. Unfortunate that he was deceased, Maze was good at tracking down information even if the methods could be unsightly. Of course he'd never do anything to harm Chloe even indirectly.  
  
Their current state of radio silence had everyone sitting uneasily. Certainly they'd all had a lot to think about. Lucifer was fairly certain that the police were unaware of his recent run-in with a gunman which necessitated a new vehicle and new suit. The entire incident was rather puzzling, but dragging the Detective into it struck him as crass. 

 

* * *

 

 

The zoo had been hot and sticky, strange pungent odors wafting from the enclosures and Trixie loved every second of it. Chloe was mostly looking forward to a shower and a nice glass of Reisling before bed. Her lack of real plans didn't concern her one bit, until she noticed the gold-embossed envelope stuck on the door.   
  
_Thursday evening 9:00 PM - 3:00 AM_

_MasqueRave Ball with your host Lucifer Morningstar_

_Present invitation at door - First drink free!_  
  
  
Handwritten on the back in a script that she didn't recognize was a note. _Feel free to wear only the mask, darling._  
  
  
She couldn't quite help but grin at the obvious ploy, and pulled out her phone to call the new babysitter. She knew just the dress to wear.


	2. Bad Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe accepts the invitation.
> 
> A plot twist? 
> 
> Chloe does a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song by Rory Gallagher
> 
> I love the tradition a few other authors have started using song titles for Chapters. Hope they don't mind.

Chloe Decker felt like a movie star. Granted she had a tiny bit of experience in the matter, most of which she wished had faded into oblivion after the wrap party on the High School Hot Tub set. The fabled Little Black Dress fit her every curve and swell as if it was tailored by God Himself in a moment of lascivious truth. Her heels and hair, nails and lips, everything came together like a montage from a rom-com. Just one problem: she had absolutely no idea what to expect at this "MasqueRave". Is a mask actually required? Maybe a fancy frilly costume? She wondered idly while checking herself in the full-length mirror why exactly this was Lucifer's way of breaking the ice. He hadn't even called her in days. Considering her request for a little space it was rather welcome that he'd complied as much as he had. Next up: wear the heels and take an Uber, or wear flats and bring heels in a purse? Maybe a purse would be too bulky for this party. Heels and Uber it is. She made doubly sure that nobody could see the Springfield XDs 3.3 strapped inside her thigh and opened the app on her phone. Checking the clock she figured it would be 30 minutes total. One must arrive fashionably late, after all.

* * *

 

The Devil surveyed his den of iniquity. Satisfied that everything and everyone were ready for the party, he was inwardly turmoiled. Chloe. His library search had returned nothing to shed any light on her mysterious ability to defy his power. Nothing suggested any duplicity on her part, and he was certain that if she had been manifesting any powers of her own he'd have noticed. And yet... She was like a reverse succubus. Perhaps a being capable of shielding itself from outside influence. Was there such a creature? He'd never encountered one like her; there's no doubt he'd have remembered something so spectacularly interrupting his millennia of mostly mundane existence. Maze came up with something or other for him to approve and he turned his attention back to the evening at hand. He'd been persuaded to play a short piano piece as part of the show, and he didn't wish to disappoint.

 

* * *

The iconic description _wretched hive of scum and villainy_ has been applied to Lux before, but not by the Detective. To her it seemed a concrete manifestation of Lucifer's personality and desires, replete with alcohol and plenty of dim nooks and crannies perfect for an unashamed make-out session. She'd skipped to the head of the line as was her privilege at this place, and every doorman damn well knew it. She moved to present the invitation from the concealed pocket her ID and a spare $20 were occupying, but the bouncer waved her through with a wink and a smile. 

The party was in full swing. The VIP guests were filling up the atmosphere with alcohol and pheromones. Body heat and sweat permeated the senses.   
  
"Detective!? Chloe. What in the frilly imitation of Hell are you doing here?"

Huh? "You invited me to the party, Lucifer." Eyes narrowed, lips thin, she wasn't in the mood for this game right now.  
  
"No love. Afraid I didn't. I am valiantly heeding your instructions, although it seems you have quite forgotten them yourself. Drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments; I see a few of you liked it enough to subscribe. I'm pleased with the reception, and hope to continue in your good graces.
> 
> A Springfield XDs is a compact 9mm handgun, and it's what I carry except in the dead of winter. Mine has a 0.7" longer barrel than the Detective's edition and I'm a guy so inside of the thigh ain't happening.


	3. Party Till I'm Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title song by my buddies Charlie and Seth and their group *Bringer* out of Tulsa, OK.
> 
> I had an inspiration.

"What do you mean I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Detective, I would have thrown this entire party at my own expense just to see you in that dress. However, regrettably I did not send you an invitation as I promised to wait. I never break my word."

She showed him.  
  
"Hmm. No doubt Maze thought it would be good for you to lighten up, lose yourself a little. It's always your favorite sin that does you in, Detective, and I would dearly love to know your favorite." He was pacing. The energy in the room below was almost visceral.  
  
She flipped the envelope over.  
  
"Well now. I certainly didn't write that, but I admit it has a certain flair for the dramatic I most admire." He took the proffered invitation and examined it, before sliding back to the bar and refilling his scotch. His back to Chloe, she could do only one thing. She glared at him with the force of a thousand exasperated mothers sighing down through the ages. Men.

"Whatever you say, Samael."  
  
His glass exploded in a shower of shrapnel as he turned on a dime. " ** _What did you just call me?!_** "

"Calm down Lucifer! What is it?" Her instincts were screaming at her that this moment was dangerous, the man in front of her was ready to ignite and somehow she knew it would end poorly for all involved. She had to calm his outburst, but she was puzzled as to why his fury seemed directed at her. What had Chloe done to set him off? 

"You called me by my old name. Who told you that name?!?" He screamed with desperation and longing. The sound of her breathing allowed him an anchor to hold on for dear life. Hearing it pass her lips was ecstasy and exquisite torture. The Devil himself genuinely wasn't sure what might happen if she repeated it. "What are you talking about? I called you Lucifer, same as I always have. Samael Morningstar. That is your name, officially, even though you didn't officially exist until about 6 years ago." Her last sentence was wasted on him. His immense focus was trained exclusively on the word she had uttered twice now; there was no mistaking it.  
  
" **STOP!** "

OK what the cuss. There was clearly something wrong with him, more than usual. Even in this tense situation a small part of her noted she hadn't allowed herself to actually turn the metaphorical air blue; she'd been practicing around Trixie. As he looked down to meet her gaze she noticed a shimmer of heat haze over his face. Maze came up to check what was going on. It hadn't sounded particularly pleasant from the outside and her bond- tendrils severed but still omnipresent- told her to come running. "What's wrong with your face? Yours too Maze. What is that, what's happening to me?"  
  
The three trains of thought were off to the races.  
  
  
She can see through the glamour? No, she can't see through it. Obviously she'd have noticed. But she can detect its presence. Maze's too.  
  
  
  
What the? He isn't letting it drop in front of her, is he? And if she can detect my glamour too, something is seriously wrong. Maybe he was right. What is she?  
  


  
Both of their faces are obscured behind a smoked glass wall. Their voices are distorted. Am I glowing? Why am I glowing?


	4. Ecstasy of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is delivered. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to do a chapter with no dialogue. Decided one line was better.

The weary doctor came in, clipboard chart in hand. After flipping through to the correct page she delivered the news to two characters in the waiting room. One was the epitome of tall dark and handsome with an otherworldly gleam in his eye and the stench of sin on his breath. The woman accompanying him was darker of hue and intentions. She was sultry but aloof in the face of a perceived threat. They were both uncomfortable, as most visitors to a hospital waiting room are. She delivered the diagnosis, and was too jaded by 17 years in the system to be surprised at the reaction.

* * *

  
Chloe hadn't been glowing. She'd passed out shortly after mumbling something about a light and a face, and Maze had simply stood there while Lucifer, fury forgotten, had rushed over and barely caught the sturdy yet fragile human before her head impacted the floor with a soft thud. The two did know enough about Earthling medical conditions to call 911. Her eyes fluttered and she muttered something softly. Don't wanna go there....  
  
Hell. It was ever present in the back of her mind this evening speaking to Him there in his sanctuary which had been so carefully crafted. She mentally capitalized Him the same way her old Father's old Bible had done. Maybe He spoke in red ink too... She was delirious. Could have sworn she saw a flash of red behind his eyes when she said His name, but she was confused about names dresses parties Trixie Dan Trixie Dan Hell Is daddy going  
  
  
  
Lucifer Morningstar refused to be helpless in the face of distress. She looked so beautiful but so inescapably tired. Bags under her eyes were semi-skilfully concealed but he'd seen them getting worse by the week even before the incident with Malcolm. He hung on her heartbeat, every thumpthump reassuring him she was still in this world. God knows exactly what havoc he'd have wreaked on her behalf. He rode in the ambulance. Maze took the rental Maserati he'd procured while searching for a new car. If they had been racing there could have been a photo finish. Maze wasn't overly of the Detective but Lucifer was, and whatever the Hell was going on with her was a potential threat. She doesn't like threats.  
  
2 hours later Lucifer had charmed everything he could out of the duty nurse Sasha, the orderly Joana, even the cleaner Michael.   
  
Finally, he saw the doors open for the 13th time since they had entered the room full of tattered chairs, cigarette stains, TVs on CNN and MSNBC and FOX News, and the shattered hopes of thousands of families. Sometimes the news was good. Mostly it was neutral at best.

* * *

 

This news wasn't great, but getting pissed off was a perfectly normal response to the news of a loved one's ailment- until the woman shoved past her and surreptitiously drew a blade from a leather sheath. The tall man quickly charmed the doc into continuing her night as of nothing unusual had happened and followed Mazikeen. She was on the hunt, and he didn't with to interfere with her fun but they really did have to-  
  
_#@ &%(_! These halls had never before heard an Enochian curse but the effect on the atmosphere was instant. The drawn out junkie knew he was in deep doodoo, and caution flew to the wind as he took off at a full sprint past the security station and the closed down gift shop. He skedaddled around a corner and almost bumped into a fat wealthy man visiting someone or other. Brushing off the Armani suit he continued on his way, head too full of thoughts to notice much until he saw the face of the man rapidly striding down the causeway. Lucifer Effing Morningstar himself, fortuitous indeed. For this was the man he'd come here to see. 

The harrowed face he'd been wearing and junkie encounter forgotten, he observed the dark eyes of his target closing and opening in frustration. He called out to someone and a woman answered. They'd apparently lost touch with the object of their attention, and a helpful young nurse asked if they were lost. Discretion being the better part of valor he ducked away. Spending all that time and money had better be worth this trip.

* * *

The little punk had escaped with his life and soul intact a second time. He set Maze out to try and trace him down again, and accepted the offer of the nurse to take him to Chloe's room.  
  
Brain tumor. She was so young, even by human standards. It was pressing on the temporal lobe.  
  
He sat by her bed as she slept. He waited. He almost prayed.  
  
Mother of all hangovers; at least it felt that way. She hadn't gotten blackout drunk since college and this was similar, like the time she fell awake in some other girl's bed with only her shoes and three pairs of pants to cover up with. It wasn't exactly the same.  _My hands felt just like two balloons..._ She must be drunk to quote Pink Floyd lyrics.  
  
Hello darling. Lucifer was there. Of course he was. But Dan wasn't. He would not be there for a long time, if ever. And what abut Trixie? She's apparently asked the last part aloud, because he assured Chloe he'd had it all taken care of.   
  
Luci wasn't sure about this next bit. How to deliver the bad news to someone he loved. There it was; he was in love. With a mortal. What  _would_ they say back home? This second Fall felt much gentler and more pleasant than the last one but might burn him no less.  
  
He did it as calmly as possible. Explaining how she'd had a mass show up on CT and MRI scans, they would need a biopsy to confirm but it was likely cancer. Prognosis was impossible to determine at the moment. Oncology information in this folder, police insurance papers in this one. Then he nudged the stream over to how she'd seen something of him and Maze and called him by his name. Samael, not Lucifer. It was the first time he'd said it aloud in millennia.  
  
He theorized that the tumor was interfering with the mask he projected as a face and the aura surrounding him, and that was why she was immune to his charms. For once, Chloe listened and never spoke a word. Until she finally, quietly asked for proof. After dragging from her a promise that she would not be shooting him again, he agreed to show her a glimpse of him. Just the eyes.  
  
Eyes were enough.  
  
She elicited a promise from him as well. That Trixie wouldn't see. She could accept that He really was the Devil, and that Heaven and Hell exist, and Amenadiel was an angel, Maze was a demon, and her world was much more complicated than she thought this morning. But Trixie wasn't ready for that yet.   
  
"Lucifer. Trixie asked me a question and I haven't been able to answer her... Is Dan going to go to Hell?"


	5. Sorry for the fake update/News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, sorry.

Hello readers. I had to go to the hospital and haven't managed to write anything for a week, nor have I watched the couple episodes. More soon, hopefully.

Best wishes,  
your author


End file.
